Spider-Woman Adventures with MJ
by realbflash
Summary: Meet Matthew James Watson or how he calls himself MJ. He's the normal boyfriend of the superhero Spider-Woman. Follow him through the ins and outs of dating a superhero. From getting kidnapped to making odd eye contact. You'll find his life is quite interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Matt James Watson. But I go by M.J. Why am I here you ask? To tell you about my life and how I started dating Spider-Woman. Who is Spider-Woman? In my world, we have heroes and villains. Spider-Woman is a hero and a popular one as well. Before I go on let me tell you how I look. I have longer cherry red hair. I'm medium sized and not too muscular. I'm tall and told that I look hot by multiple people. My story starts in my junior year of high school. I was in the popular crowd. My old girlfriend used to bully people a lot. Including this girl name Penny Parker. I never really talked to her but I never bullied her either. But back then, I didn't know how much she will change my life. It started to get worse when my old girlfriend, Flash, would go out of her way to bully Penny Parker. One day, I had enough. When Flash was bullying her, I stepped in the way and told her to stop."If you're gonna be this way, than we're done." She said. "Fine, we're done." I said. She walked away. "Hey, my name's M.J." I said. I held out my hand. "My name's Penny." She said. "If she bothers you again, tell me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you again. O.K.?" I said. She nodded her head. "You don't have many friends don't you?" I said. She nervously nodded her head. "Well, consider me as one." I said. "Hey, you wanna come by my house?" She said "What time?" "After school, wait, nevermind we have that field trip to Oscorp, maybe tomorrow?" I said. She smiled and nodded her head. During eighth period, we left towards Oscorp. My ex kept giving me dirty looks, and I sat with Penny. We were escorted around the lab, when Penny asked the guide where the bathroom is. The guide told her where it is. Penny introduced me to her friend Harriet Osborn before she left. She was a very nice person and it was cool how her mother owned Oscorp. When Penny came back, she kept her hands in her pocket. I asked her why and she said "There was not enough soap in the bathroom to wash it." I thought it was a stupid reason but didn't continue asking questions. On the bus ride back to the school, she said "Look, I don't think I can come over any time soon. I appreciate everything you've done but I'm... just not feeling that well." "It's fine, you can come over anytime you want to." I said. We kind of looked at each other in a weird way, then we got off of the bus. The next day, Penny was more cocky than usual. When my ex, Flash come over to bully her, she didn't have any of that shit. When they started to fight, Penny dodged Flash's punch and held her arm out of the air. She was about to break it but looked around and then tried to flee. On her way out, she told me "Come to my house after school." Then she left. Afterschool, I went to Penny's house. When I knocked, an old man answered the door. "Hi, I'm Penny's friend M.J." "Penny's told us all about you, come in." When I got in a saw an old woman in an arm chair watching TV. "I'm Penny's Uncle Mark." The old man said. "And she's my wife, Penny's Aunt Betty." Aunt Betty looked up and smiled. "Penny's waiting for you upstairs." I went upstairs to find Penny sitting on the foot of her bed. "Close the door." She said. I shut the door. "Do you know how to keep a secret, like until you die?" Penny asked me. "Yes, anything." "Do you remember the other day, when we went on a field trip to Oscorp." "Yeah." "Well, um... I don't know how to say this, but When I went to bathroom, I didn't really go." "I walked into a room and a spider bit me. But not just any spider. It was special." "The spider was radioactive and took immediate effect on my body. I got muscular and started to develop powers." Penny said. "Powers? What?" I said. "Yeah, watch." She said. She held put her hand put her pinkie , pointer, and thumb fingers up and put her middle finger and ring fingers down. A sort of web came out and hit the wall. "It's not just that though, I can climb walls, I'm stronger and faster, I have superhuman reflexes, and most importantly I have this sense when something's wrong." Penny said. "Wow." I said. "I'm thinking about using these powers for good, like becoming something more helpful and powerful the cops can ever be." Penny said. "Yeah, you should totally use these powers to help not to hurt." I said. "Are you gonna keep this all secret?" She asked me. "Yeah, I got you." I replied. "You now what would be funny, if you would dress up in a costume and become a superhero." I saw her eyes light up. "Oh no, you're not actually thinking of..." "Yeah, my name will be Spider-Woman." Penny said. "Shit, why did I say that." I thought to myself. I actually thought she was messing with me when she agreed but she wasn't. I found out that she wasn't by watching the news. STRANGE SPIDER WOMAN SAVING PEOPLE ALL OVER THE CITY. Oh god was I embarrassed. But at least she was using her powers for good. That night, I was sleeping when I heard a knock outside my window. I climbed out of my bed to find someone in a costume sitting on my fire escape. "Can I come in?" Penny's voice came out of the costume. I let her in the house. "So?" She said "What do you think?" "You look fine." I said. She was in red and blue spandex. I was still a bit skeptical about the whole thing. "Why are you helping all of these people?" I asked. "Because, I can and it's the right thing to do." She said and then she was gone. I thought to myself "There's something different about her, she's more sexy than she's ever been." I went back to sleep. The next day, I got the news. Penny's Aunt Betty had died last night. And Penny was down the whole day. It must suck to lose someone you love. I had sympathy for Penny. But we both knew she still had to help people no matter what. I guess her uncle gave her a talking to, because the next day she was inspired. To save as many people as possible. But for every superhero, theirs a super villain and Penny was right about to meet her's. This villain would put all of us in danger. Me, Penny, Penny's Uncle Mark, Harriet Osborn (I'll talk more about her later). Meet Adrianna Toomes. Toomes is a failed entrepreneur. Who was driven crazy by I actually don't know. But she broke into Oscorp and stole a flight suit that looks a lot like a vulture, she even had the claws. We started to call her vulture when we first saw her so I'll spare you the story. I haven't really even mentioned her in a long time but I've gotten close to Harriet Osborn, and for some reason she thinks I like her, but I really don't. She invited me to this weird party on a balcony with her mother, Norma Osborn, and her workmates. I accepted because I didn't have anything better to do. So we were at the party, Harriet Osborn tried to get closer to me but I didn't want any of that. That's when Vulture came. We all didn't know who the Vulture is but she introduced herself "Osborn! You rejected me, you ruined my career. You'll all pay this whole city will pay!" "Oh my god, that's Adrianna Toomes!" One of Norma's workmates said. Toomes started to cause chaos by somehow detatching parts of her wings and throwing them at people. Some were explosives, others were blades. One of the blades sliced my shirt and my chest started bleeding. People were dying, others were running inside. Then the Vulture found me. "Hello, I like you." She tried to snatch me but that's when Penny came, oh I'm sorry I mean "Spider-Woman". They started to wrestle. Penny disconnected the Vulture's suit but not before Vulture got a nice slice ag Spider-Woman and a bit of blood on her claws. Vulture was forced to flee. Penny said "I'll take you home." "No I 'd rather... you know what, take me home." I replied. She picked me up and well, took me home. When we got to my house. She kind of passed out by losing alot of blood. I got a first-aid kit out. We were talking while I was sewing her up. I took her mask off. "Hey, how are you?" "I'm fine." "Thank you for saving me back there or else, I would probably be in her lair right now." "It's just what I do." "I wanna repay you for saving me and for everything you've done for me." "Wha..." I pressed my lips up against her's. We both kissed back. We've always kind of been a thing. When we were done. The first thing she said was "Wow. You're good." "Yeah, I've done it before." "So, does that mean we're a thing now?" " I guess." And after that, we were a thing. It was sort of weird for the first few days but it all worked out. Meanwhile though, the Vulture was scheming. She used Penny's blood from her claw to her advantage. She scanned the DNA to find out who Penny was. Vulture made a plan to kill Penny and guess what? I was involved. The next day, I was walking to school when I saw another shadow reflect onto the ground. Puzzled, I looked up and guess who I saw. You guessed it, Vulture. I was snatched up like how you use a claw machine to grab a prize. I was brought to the top of a building. "Well, hello." Vulture said. "Looks like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." "No I wasn't because Spider-Woman is gonna kick your ah..." Vulture had placed duct tape over my mouth. I couldn't speak and did it suck. Vulture pulled out white ropes and tied my wrists together and my ankles above my sandals together. Vulture had that rapey kind of vibe so I acted a but odd. "Now, to the lair!" She said. She used her claws to pick up my body and we took off. We got to her lair which was a tiny abandoned lab. Vulture used the remainder of the rope to tie me to a pillar. "You wanna talk, don't you?" I nodded my head. She took the tape off my mouth. "So, do you wanna know my masterful plan to kill your girlfriend?" "Wait, how do you know she's my girlfriend?" "I know many things!" "O.K. so what's your plan?" "You're the bait to lure your girlfriend out. I'll meet her on a rooftop and kill her. Then we will marry and cause crime together ." "How do you know that she'll come out?" "Simple." She took out a white handkerchief and tied it around my mouth and she took a picture. "I'll be back." She flew out of the lab. Shit. I couldn't speak or move. All I could do is look and struggle. Boy, was it boring. The ropes wouldn't budge either. Well, what happened next didn't follow Vulture's plan at all. Well you determine for yourself. Is crashing through the top window with Spider-Woman on top of you part of your plan? I'm guessing your answer is no. Vulture was out cold. Penny untied me. "Are you OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but if wasn't for you I'd be Mr. Toomes." She smiled at me. "You want me to take you home?" "Sure, but what are you gonna do with her?" "Turn her into the cops. Don't worry, She'll be contained." She smiled and me and kissed me. It still felt really weird. Penny carried me home and from that day, we've been a thing. She's been Spider-Woman and I've been Mr. Spider-Woman. All I basically do is get kidnapped though. I can't fight superhumans.

HEY GUYS IT'S THE WRITER HERE. IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL COMMENT DOWN BELOW AND ILL ADD CHAPTER 2. SEE YOU THEN.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO, ITS THE WRITEFR I DECIDED TO WRITE A CHAPTER TWO BECAUSE CHAPTER ONE WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. THIS ONE MAY BE A BIT SHORTER, BUT IT WILL BE JUST AS FUN AS THE FIRST ONE.

Well, you wanna here another story from me? Fine, here's another one. I don't have to introduce myself because I already have before. This story starts sort of around where I left off the old one, but it was around halloween time. It kind of starts in the middle of another story. But here it goes. My left wrist was handcuffed to the seat. The driver was a robber who took me as hostage during a bank robbery. But why is it always me though? I don't know. I guess it's just fate. This girl was the most reckless driver I've ever seen. It's like she was trying to run over people. I was stuck. Shit. I was relieved when my girlfriend, Penny Parker or her alter-ego Spider-Woman broke through the back window. She easily knocked the robber out. "Why is it always you?" She asked me. "I don't know just get me outta here." I said. She broke off the handcuff. Spider-Woman looked around the car and found a jar of black goo. "What's this?" She asked me. "I don't know." "Are you OK though?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Spider-Woman took the jar and left. Shit. That was my ride home. I found my way home though and the next day Penny invited me over to her house. I've been over many timesand her uncle Mark knows me almost just as well as Penny does. When I came over, Penny's Uncle Mark knew that I was coming over so he left the door open. "Penny's upstairs." he said. I went in to see Penny analyzing a test tube of the black goo. "Close the door." She told me. "So, what did you find out?" "This goo attaches to you and it's very dependent on a host." "So like a parasite, except it's black." "Yeah, but it can do this." She did that thing with her hands and black webbing came out. "Damn." I said. "It also absorbs my suit and makes it black. Watch." She put on her suit and the black goo stuck on and took color of the suit. "It makes me feel more power." "Well, power's not always a good thing. So what are we gonna call this? The Thing from another..." Penny glared at me. "I'll just stop." "That's what I love about you. It's call a symbiote." "Maybe you should use it to help you." "Yeah, but I have to be careful. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow or if you show up outside my window again." "I'll be around." I smiled at her and left. The next day, I met up with Penny at school. "We should hang out outside of school. We should get like a bite ir something." "Yeah." Afterschool, we went to get sandwiches from the nearby deli. We were in mid conversation when Penny's phone rang. "Shit." She said taking it out. "What's wrong?" "It's my boss, J. Joan. Jameson. She says I have to come now." "It's fine I'll come with you." "Really? Thanks." She smiled at me. We swung by her work. We took the elevator up to her floor. "Are you sure you want to go? Some people I work with are weird, like really weird." "It's okay." The elevator opened to a blonde haired woman standing there. "Oh, hey Penny, did you get the photos of..." She stopped mid-sentence. "Who's this?" She said eyeing me down. "This is MJ Watson, my boyfriend." Penny said. "MJ, this is Erin Brock." "Hey." I said shaking her hand. "Anyway, J. Joan wants you now." "Okay." Penny walked into J. Joan Jameson's office. Erin still stared at me so I started talking to J. Joan's secretary, Ben Brant. He was a nice guy, but we didn't really get along to well. Eventually, Penny came out. "Let's go." She said. We left, but as soon as we came out, we heard sirens. "Sorry, I have to..." "Just go." Penny ran after the sirens. Shit. I had to take the bus again. And guess who I saw on the bus, you guessed it. Erin Brock. We started talking and she wasn't so bad. I wasn't getting any ideas, but she was. "We should exchange numbers, but like as friends though." "Uh, yeah sure." I gave her my number. That was one of the worst decisions I've ever made. She would text me non-stop. Finally, I told her, "Look, you're probably a ver nice girl, but I'm not looking and I'm just not interested." She only replied with "Oh, so thats how you feel..." She hasn't texted me since. Now, back to me and Penny, she started to get more aggressive. When I told her Brock wouldn't leave me alone, she went crazy. I heard she confronted Brock at work, beat her up, and got her fired. Jeez... One night, I went into her room and told her "Look, maybe you're taking this thing a little to far. I think that symbiote has done something to you, something bad." Well... She did not take kindly to that. "You don't tell me what to do, I have to go out of my way to save your ass, and I've had enough." "Wait... what are you." She took a belt off her shelf at hut me with it. I was on the ground, scared. She snapped ot of it. "No, this is wrong, I'm sorry, I'm not gonna let myself do this anymore." She took her black suit and jumped out the window. Damn, she is going through something weird. About, a half hour later, she came back. "Oh, you're still here." "Yeah, were would I go?" "Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, that thing did something to my mind. I'm happy I got rid of it." I smiled at her. "I can't stay mad at you." We hugged and kissed. "Tomorrow's Halloween. We should go shopping now." "Yeah, that'd be cool." Little did we know the story was nowhere near over. We went shopping, "Wait, I know what we should do." "What?" "A role-reversal. I'll go as the superhero and you'll be the damsel in distress." "Nah, I'm not a big fan of that stuff." We continued talking about costumes until we decided to go as ourselves. I know it sucked but I was tired. The next day, we went to school and well we got in trouble. You wanna know how? Penny kicked Flash's ass and I was involved for "egging it on". All three of us got detention for 2 hours. Shit. We had to skip Penny's office party for this. We had to sit in detention with two other kids, one was a nerdy kid named Betsy who is in there for a science project gone wrong and a bad, punk kid named Jude who was in there for you know, being a punk. We had to sit and do our homework and shit. It was like the freaking breakfast club. All of a sudden though, we heard a bang outside the door. The teacher went to check it out, but he never came back. The punk kid just got up and left. We heard screams. "What the hell is that?" Flash said. "It's probably just Jude pulling a prank." I replied. The lights started flickering. "I'm scared." said Betsy. "Shut up." Flash said. This was like a freaking horror movie. We heard weird noises. "Look, we'll split up." Penny said. "Me and Flash will go through the main hallway. MJ and Betsy go through the back hallway." Me and Betsy saw Penny and Flash fade into the end of the other hallway. The lights were still flickering. "I'm scared." Betsy told me. "Don't be. Nothing wrong it's just paranoia." "I..." A black monster who looked like Spider-Woman appeared before us. Betsy ran the other way and the monster stared at me. It screamed and picked me up. It used it's webs to rapple up into the other floor. The monster put my body into a black web cocoon. "Who am I?" It said. "Wait. You speak?" "Yes, I'm someone you know, who you've made very disappointed." "Who are you already?" Her face peeled back. "Oh my god, Erin Brock." "Yes MJ, you rejected me, Penny ruined my life, now you will both pay." "So..." "What?" "What are you gonna do?" "I'm going to kill Penny and make you lo..." "Yeah, love you, I've been through this routine already. I'm the damsel in distress, you're the villain, and Penny's the hero." "It's different this time though, I'm actually gonna do it." "Yeah, that's what they all say." Brock put black webbing over my mouth. "I should've done this a while ago, if you're gonna be my lover, you're gonna have to learn to shut up. I'll be back." She jumped down from the vent. Then the boring part came, waiting/squirming. But this time though, I was wrong. Brock came up with Spider-Woman, her hands were bound with black webbing. "Look who was right." Brock said. She took off Penny's mask. There was black webbing over her mouth. She looked ashamed. "I've decided to kill her in front of you, to show my dominance." As soon as Brock was going to break her neck, Penny broke out of her bonds and punched her. That's were the fighting started. That's what you all came for. You know what happens. Penny beats Brock. Penny untied me. She thought about leaving my gag on, put took it off. "I thought you were dead for a second. What happened to Betsy and Flash?" "They left safely. I couldn't bear to die in front of you." "I couldn't watch." "I love you so much Matthew Jame Watson." "And I love you just as much Penelope Parker." "You know I don't like being called Penelope." "Well I don't like Matthew James." "Whatever. You want me to carry you home?" "Sure." Penny carried me home. Brock was put into a special containment facilty. Little did we know, our hardest challenge was yet to come.

WANT ANOTHER ONE? FAVORITE THE STORY AND LEAVE A REVIEW ASKING FOR MORE, THANKS.


End file.
